Dared The Truth
by happiethots
Summary: To pass time, Sara and Catherine play truth or dare on a boring night a work. CS pairing. Don't like, don't read.


**I 'll go for Mature, to be safe...**

"Okay, it's the typical truth or dare game. Since it's the two of us, we'll add a couple new rules. Okay?"

"Sure," I answered. This is going to be interesting. I wonder up to where Sara would go in telling the truth?

"Alright," she says, "since its going to be just us two, it should stay between us. No divulging to anyone, okay? We're so called female bonding here at work on one of the most boring nights of our lives. I can't think of anything to bitch about at the moment, and neither can you."

"Okay," I say with a sigh, "this is probably better than being with the boys in the break room. Hodges is in there, you know."

"Please, spare the thoughts! Last time he wanted to explain to me how 'deep' DNA analysis can go. I have no interest in making little chit chats with him tonigh,t" Sara replies with a smile.

"Sara, rules…" I reminded her.

"Oh, yeah! You interrupted me with thoughts of Hodges! Alright, rules. In telling the truth, we're allowed only one to two true answers per question, then you gotta wait your turn to ask again. On dares, no juvenile stuff like drinking glasses of water or stuffing our faces with the left over cake in the fridge. We're not allowed to touch or harm anyone and the dares should be... hmmm, thirty seconds long, good for you?"

"Make it forty five seconds long," I replied smiling.

"Somehow there's already a dare that has formed in your thoughts, Cath. I don't know if I'm up to that one," Sara replies with one of her eyebrows arched up.

"Hey, nothing dangerous!" I said laughing. If only she knew what I had in mind.

"Alright," she says, "You go first."

We're sitting face to face in her lab. Actually, its not hers per se. But she spends most of her time in this particular lab. This is like, her office. You look for her, everyone says "she's in her lab" or "check her corner." Maybe that's why. Its quiet and dark here. A corner, away from all the loud noises and chatter. Away from the crowd. A little hid-a-way. A private place. Just like Sara. Private. On rare occasions you can find her humming while looking into a microscope.

But tonight I am in her office, playing a game. I like this. Its true I have nothing to be bitchy about tonight. No tension, no nerves. Just relaxation. And I sure would like to know what makes her tick.

I am sitting in front of Sara Sidle. The mysterious Sara Sidle. Oh, I know a little about her past. How her mother killed her abusing father, how she grew up in foster homes. Her hardships growing up, yeah, she mentioned it in little parts here and there sometime ago while we were in a case together.

But I want to know her more. What is she like? What does she do on her days off? Does she have any lovers?

* * *

"Alright," she says, "you go first."

"Truth or dare, Sara."

She answers with a smile. "Truth."

I guess I should go slow, "favorite pastime?"

"Cath, you can do better than that, okay, playing my guitar and listening to music."

"I thought listening to police scanners was a thing for you, Sar!" I was a bit surprised by the guitar thing.

"Hey, you asked a favorite pastime. Not how I pass time by!' she says smiling, "ummm, is that how you see me?" Her tone a bit serious now.

"Is that a truth for me now? Coz I'll answer it truthfully." I am looking now directly at her big brown eyes. Damn, she's cute.

"Ummm, sure. Remember you may give two truths pertaining to the question."

"Alright, Sara. No, I don't see you as a police scanner junkie like Greg is, I was surprised by you playing the guitar." I did say the truth. "Truth or dare, Sara Sidle."

"Truth."

I'll change the pace, "okay, what to you like to sleep in?" I'll ask her bedroom questions. That's a bit intimate.

"Boxers and a shirt," she answers smiling and showing gap teeth which makes her look so adorable. "okay, truth or date, Cath.'

"Truth."

"Your favorite sleep wear?"

"Ummm. Mostly in the nude, I like the feel of satin sheets." I see her eyebrow arch up again and a little curl of a smile on her face.

"Just as I thought," she murmurs.

_Wait. What? Just as she thought?_

"Close your mouth, Cath. Something might come in there," Sara says grinning. "My turn, truth or dare."

_I'll get you , Sara._ "Truth," I say.

"Alright. Bedroom toys." I can see Sara was enjoying this.

"Are you trying to shock me, Sara?" I asked.

"Well, you started in the bedroom. You sleep naked with satin sheets so naturally a lot of questions come into mind! And hey, my turn, now you picked truth…" she trailed off.

"Okay, I don't have any. Don't need one. I get my fill every now and then depending on my mood." I answered smugly. I sat up straight and crossed my arms against my chest. _There._

Now it was her turn to look surprised. "Sara honey, close your mouth, something might land in there."

"But.. When …" she was starting to say something.

"Sara honey, hush. My turn remember? Truth or dare," I ask sweetly.

"Ummm. Truth." She still has that surprised look. _This is fun._

"Favored position in bed with a lover," I asked.

"Don't you think were getting too personal here?" she asked smiling , she's leaning on the table now with one hand supporting her chin.

"Sara, your game, remember. We're female bonding here. You're idea! All we need is two clubs and we can chant around a bonfire in sheep skins. Cut our fingers and suck each others blood out . Answer the question, Sara."

"Alright, I like to start out top. Happy?" Oh, she's blushing now. _I like this game a lot!_

"Truth or Dare, Cath."

"Truth," I replied. I already know what she's going to ask.

"Position?" she asks with a smug look.

"Ohh, well, I'll take bottom then. But I always end on top", I give her my seductive smile.

Sara is sitting in front of me, gaping. She looks at me with one of her eyebrows arched up again.

"Truth or dare, Sara." It's like something is brewing up in here and its getting mighty _hot._

"Truth." she says.

"Who would you do at work?" I know there might be some kind of chemistry going on between us right now. I want to make sure.

She's looking at me intently. Then a smile starts to form on her mouth.

"My good looking supervisor." She looks at the door smiling, like she's expecting someone to come in.

_Damn._ Is she still holding a candle for Grissom? Every knows she has some kind of attraction for him. But I thought that died down. Dumb game.

"Truth or dare, Catherine Willows," she asks slyly.

I close my eyes trying to block out the image of Gil and Sara together, "truth," I say now rubbing my temples, "got nothing to hide."

"No toys, huh. So, when was the last?" She had that steady fixed look.

I opened my eyes, "Tuesday, in my car." I said smugly.

"Tuesday? Last night?" Truly she was not anticipating my answer.

"Truth or dare, Sara."

"Last night, Willows?"

"Sara, yuhooo…snap out, my turn. Truth or dare."

"Last night, Cath? Really?" She was taken aback by my response.

"Why, is it bothering you, Sara? Truth or dare?"

Sara had a surprised look. We were staring at each other now. I know she feels were going somewhere where we shouldn't be. Our private lives. Behind bedroom doors. But somehow there was a need to know.

"Truth," she says.

"Last lover, was he any good?" I asked. If were in the bedroom, might as well go between sheets.

"Yes, she was fun," replied Sara with a mischievous grin.

"She was fun? SHE was fun? Sara, what the…" I echoed. What the hell is she doing with a she?

'Knowing it's a 'she' bothers you? My turn, Cath," she interrupted with a smirk , "truth or dare."

"Truth," I said stubbornly. _My, my. Sara Sidle goes both ways._ Somehow it turned me on again. I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"This is fun, isn't it, Cath? Okay, who would you do here?" she asked with her eyes looking straight at me.

She knows who. With all the sexual tension going on between us not only here in her lab but lately when were assigned cases together, the little flirtations and insinuations. Its amazing we don't grab each other and do it right here. I guess this is our foreplay for something that may or may not happen. I don't care, I'm enjoying this. But I'm not going to give her the satisfaction just yet. Looking directly into her eyes I lean forward inches from her and in a husky voice I say, "a brunette who could pin me down before I crawl on top."

She was breathing deeply. She feels it too.

Sara stands up, picks up the bottled water by the cabinet and drinks.

I watch as she closes her eyes as the mouth of the bottle touches her lips, and she starts to drink. _I am on fire..._

She looks at me after and offers me the bottle, "drink?"

I take it, close my eyes and drink. I'm imagining Sara. I know she's watching.

"Thanks, I like that," I put the bottle down on the table. "Truth, Sara?"

She cocks her head to the side and just says, "I'll play it safe. Dare."

"You think dare is safe? Sara, do you know who you're playing with?" I am now grinning ear to ear.

"Cath, remember, I don't stick anything in my mouth and I do not harmto anyone!"

"Sure, Sara, sure. Lemme think. Hmmm. Okay, not that one. Nope cant do that either. Hmmm. Greg couldn't stand that, neither will Nicky. Hmmm. Grissom will fire us…"

"Catherine Willows!" Still standing up, with her hand on her waist, smiling and laughing. She is so cute!

We're actually laughing together! This feels good! Why was I always a bitch with her? Maybe because I was denying my attraction.

"Sara, quiet , please. Lemme think. Hmmmmm." I look up a her with my index finger drumming on my chin. _I know._

"Okay, Sara. We go to the break room and you sing to the boys. "

"What!" both of her eyebrows are arched upward now.

"Yup, sing. Forty five seconds isn't that long. I know you can sing. I catch you humming in you lab, if you play the guitar , you can sing! You backing down from a dare?" I can't help but smile.

She leans on the table slowly coming close to me. Her face is just inches away from me. I keep my hands on the side of the table, I feel my palms sweat. Can I kiss her and see how soft her lips are?

"Cath," she says in a whisper," your on."

_Damn, that was sexy. She is turning me on._

We walk quietly to the break room. I know she's trying to think of a song. Forty five second will be a long and torturous.

Anything to take my mind off this sexual tension I'm feeling. Hell, she can sing "jeremiah had a bullfrog' for all I care,I'll still feel the hots for her.

* * *

We stand at the door way. Warrick and Nick were well engrossed with the play station. Greg was sitting at the table with Hodges discussing things I don't want to know about.

Greg looks up and says, "hey Cath, Sara. Me and Hodges are discussing whose better. We're debating whose better Superman or…"

I hold my hand up, "Greg, I don't want to hear it. Sara, your stage," pushing her a step in.

"Hey, no pushing. Okay guys, listen up. I'm going to sing. No interruptions, no questions."

She goes in the middle of the room . Warrick and Nick put their game on pause. Greg and Hodges turn their seats to Sara.

"Forty five seconds, right. I'm looking at the clock," she puts her hands in her pocket like she does unconsciously. Standing in the middle of the room, looking to beautiful. What makes her beautiful is, she is so unaware how beautiful she is.

I am going to enjoy this mini show.

"Ehem…. Its old, from 1984, I think. It's called Somebody by Depeche Mode. Okay, here goes nothing." she closes her eyes. Takes a deep breath. And sings.

_I want somebody to share  
Share the rest of my life  
Share my innermost thoughts  
Know my intimate details  
Someone who'll stand by my side  
And give me support  
And in return  
She'll get my support  
She will listen to me  
When I want to speak  
About the world we live in  
And life in general  
Though my views may be wrong  
They may even be perverted  
She will hear me out  
And won't easily be converted  
To my way of thinking  
In fact she'll often disagree  
But at the end of it all  
She will understand me…_

I am standing there by the doorway, frozen. I am breathing deeply, listening to Sara sing a haunting melody. I am blown away by her beautiful voice and choice of song. A familiar song from years back .

Warrick and Nick, sat there transfixed. Greg staring at Sara in awe. Hodges looked like he fell in love with Sara in a span of forty five seconds. And I myself, became smitten all over again.

I am brought back to reality when she announces, "guys, thank you. You all were a lovely audience.. Thank you, thank you." She bowed, and threw kisses as she walked backward to where I was standing. "sorry, no encore, its been lovely. Ciao!"

We step out in the empty hallway. We hear Warrick say, "damn that was good!"

"I didn't know Sara sings!" says Nick. The guys kept on with their compliments.

We walk slowly toward her lab. Halfway through I stop and face her, "That was beautiful, Sara. I wasn't expecting…"

"You were expecting I'd be embarrassed, huh." she looked at me with a satisfied grin.

"Well, ummm. No, but in a way, yes, I thought you wouldn't go through it , but no. I don't know. " Damn, I'm not making sense at all.

"That's okay, Cath," she puts an arm around me, whispering in my ear, "did you like my song?" Is she teasing me now or trying to turn me on. Because its working both ways.

"Yes, I like it," I replied in an audible whisper.

"Truth or dare, Cath."

"What?" I stopped.

She whispers in my ear again, "my turn, pick dare please."

"Dare." I say looking at her.

She smiles and says with a playful grin, "dance. I wanna see you dance for the boys. If were gonna give them a show, might as well make it dancing and singing show."

I looked at her suspiciously, I knew something was up.

She had a playful look in her eyes. Smiling like a little girl just given a candy, showing off the cute little gap between her teeth.

"Okay," I say slyly, "you did what you do best, I'll do what I do best."

"Alright!" She says beaming.

We walk slowly to the break room, I take a deep breath as we got to the door way. It sure is long night. How did we get here?

* * *

Grissom announces at the start of the shift that there were no cases, yet. So we the crew, should finish off our paper work. Me and Sara in unison said, "done!" We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Alright then, ladies. Just do some research or make sure the lab is in order, refill chemicals, something" says Grissom looking our way with a tired look.

This has been going on for three nights now. Not that its bad. But not able to do something the whole shift is terrible. The first night, I caught up will all my paper work, I even got to clean out the drawers in my office. Second night , we did a "rock-paper-scissors" on who will process the B and E that occurred at Hendersons. We all wanted to go, just to get out and drive and do something. But Grissom said, "only two will go. Discuss it amongst yourselves and be out in five minutes."

So rock-paper-scissors it was among me, Sara, Warrick, Greg and Nick. This was Greg's idea. Two highest pointers goes. Sara opted for drawing sticks. I voiced that I should go being a supervisor and all. But non of them bought that.

So at the end? Greg and Warrick went. They were giving high fives to each other all the way out.

Thoughout the night I organized my office, chatted with Nicky in the break room. Attempted to learn the video game he was frustratingly teaching me. Avoided Hodges at all costs. Peeked in Grissom's office who was deep in experiments with some of his imported bugs. I caught Sara humming in her lab. Eventually I found myself smiling, standing outside her ldoor just to hear her hum.

Third boring night, tonight. I roam around the hallways. Everyone is doing things to keep them busy. I peek in the break room Nick and Warrick are playing with the play station. Hodges drinking coffee and eating microwavable breadsticks, looking very much bored . And Greg reading a Popular Science magazine.

"Sara's probably in her lab", I say to myself and headed out to that direction.

I open the lab door and see her sitting on a chair, feet propped up the table reading a hiking magazine. Sara into hiking? Where does she find the time?

"Hey, Sara." I say as I go in.

She looks up from her magazine, "hey, Cath. Bored?"

"Truly, madly and deeply." I responded.

"Savage Garden," she says.

"Huh?"

"Truly, Madly, Deeply. A song from the Savage Garden." she replied with a smile.

"I don't know, I guess. Back in the 90's right?" I say.

"You know your 90's, Cath!" she says grinning now.

_Sara, why am I attracted to you?_

"Hey, Sara, I don't want to stay in the break room, its dominated by the males. Plus Hodges is in there. I can't stay in my office, it is now way too organized and spotless. Grissom will bore me with his bugs. Mind if I hang here for a few minutes before I head off aimlessly again?" I pleaded. Giving my best boredom look.

"Sure, Cath!" she says patting my hand.

Her touch is so warm and electrifying, sending cold energy up to my spine.

"You okay, Cath?" she is now resting her hand on top of fine.

"Yeah, just bored," I say. _Just don't let go._

She squeezes my hand and lets go, smiles and says "you'll get by."

I sit in front of her. I look around the lab. I see Sara's jacket and backpack hanging on the hook near the window. What does she keep in there? Lipstick, perfume, wallet, what else? Does she really hike? She probably looks sexy in high cut boots and shorts.

She continues to read. I start drumming my fingers on the table. She puts her magazine down and faces me.

"Hey, Cath. Wanna play a game?"

* * *

"You don't have to do this is you feel uncomfortable, Cath," she holds my arm before I take another step into the break room.

"Hey, I've no problem, Sara. I'm fine. I've done this before, but with a pole," I say smiling, "you'll be helping me anyway. You okay with that?"

She looks at me puzzled.

I go in the break room. close the door and announced. "Guys, guys listen up. This is a one night show only, no repeats, if you blink you miss. I would appreciate you all be quiet, and importantly, keep your hands to yourself."

Warrick and Nick once again put their game on pause, smiling like little boys. Anticipating something good is going to happen. Greg and Hodges turn their seats around again facing me.

"We need effects. Sara, turn off the lights but leave the lamp on." She does it dutifully and stands back in the doorway. The room is now halfway darkened.

I put a chair facing the opposite way in the middle of "my stage" and turn to Sara, "you would probably need to sit down." I say mischievously , "your dare, my rule."

"Forty five seconds, sure," she sits on the chair smiling.

"Sara, no. Sit facing me, I need you to hold my 'pole', you know," I say to her with a sly smile.

She give me a quizzical grin, sits and faces me, bracing the back of the chair.

"Alright, Cath!" pipes in Warrick, now sitting upright, "lets' get the show going!"

I look at them with my index finger on my lips, "Boys, shhhh. Behave!"

"Okay, Greg, give me this beat on the table. One-one-two. One-one-two. One-one-two, yes, just like that. Keep the beat. don't stop till I tell you." Greg obeys grinning. Tapping on the table to the beat I gave him.

"What can I do, Catherine?" asks Hodges who sat up straight, eager to be included.

I look at him and say with a sigh, "you sit tight, Hodges, okay?"

"Okay," he says in a whisper.

Greg continues to drum on the table. Sara looking at me with a smile.

I close my eyes for a second, listen to the beat. And I start to move.

I move my hips side to side slowly as I raise up my arms in a slithering motion. I continue to move and I slowly open my eyes. I am now holding everyone captive by my dancing, just like the nights when I used to work at a strip club. Warrick sitting up straight grasping tightly the control of the game. Unaware Nicky drops his on the floor. I need to stitch Hodges mouth shut after this. His jaws are locked open. I wonder if he has ever been inside a strip club? Greg looks transfixed but still keeps the beat. I have their full attention, but most important, I have Sara's.

I dance slowly to where Sara is sitting. I can see her knuckles turn white as she is grasping the chair. I keep my movements and I put my hand on top of hers and I slowly and smoothly start going down the chair. Warrick and Nick both stand up simultaneously to get a better view. Hodges somehow stopped breathing. Most important, I can feel Sara's breathing as I slowly inch my way up. I keep on my slow pace, following the rhythm of Greg's beat. I know my forty five seconds is up, but somehow I'm enjoying this as much as they're enjoying me perform. I continue to slide up and down, my gaze locked with Sara's. She is breathing through her mouth now. I go to her side and touch her shoulders , I feel her jolt. I like it.

I put my back against her back, she turns her head sideways to see. I reach out from behind and hold her waist, I feel her stiffen and I start to slowly gyrate against her back. I feel her head press firmly into my back. And I continue to dance.

I release Sara and I start dancing while walking backward till I was near the wall, I suddenly flip the lights open, smile and say, "show's over, boys," Hodges is drooling.

"Hey, not fair, Cath!" say Warrick still standing.

"Cath, you are still the greatest tease," grins Nick.

"Greg, you can stop that now. I'm done." I say to him with a laugh.

"Well, I want more, Cath. You can't start and stop just like that. No fair!" Greg says slumping back in his chair.

Warrick goes over to the table, looks at Hodges, "yo, Hodges, snap out of it, Nick, slap the dude to bring him back."

"I don't want to. You touch him!" replies Nick.

"Cath, I wanna play whatever you and Sara are playing. Please!" Greg says pleading.

"Sorry, Greggo, shift's over therefore game's over!" I say with a smile.

"Awwwww. Let's pull a double! Please, please!" Greg kneels in front of me.

"Next boring night, Greggo, your in," I say patting him on the shoulder.

"Yess!" he says triumphantly, raising his hands in the air.

All the while Sara sits quietly, looking at me.

"Sara? Lets go." I take her arm and she stands up and follows me out into the hallway. We walk back to her lab in silence.

"You okay, Sara?" I ask as we neared the doorway, "are you angry or something? Your dare, remember?"

She opens the door and walks in, I follow her and say, "Sara, what's up?"

"Don't do that again," she says in a whisper.

"What?" okay, I am now surprised!

She walks to me slowly not breaking eye contact. She slowly comes up close to me and kisses me lightly. I feel her hands go to my waist to steady me. I respond by slowly putting my hand on her shoulder, the other hand to her neck pulling her closer. We start to kiss deeper and more passionately. Only stopping to breathe.

She repeats what she said earlier, "don't do that again."

"What? Dance for of the boys?" I ask in bewilderment.

"Yeah," she says kissing my shoulder and neck, "don't dance for the boys again, dance for me."

"You sing, I dance," I say snuggling up to her kisses.

"You got it, Cath. Let's get outta her now, before I loose myself in you again!" Sara says smiling, holding my hand.

"I got and idea," she say with a silly grin as we walk the hall going to the locker room, " I be your pole this time."

I like that!

"My place, Sara. I got satin sheets..."I say as I closed my locker.

She comes over and kisses me, "Meet you there then."

We both walk out of the building, the morning sun slowly rising. It was an interesting night. But it's going to be a more intesesting morning.

* * *

_reviews so welcomed!_


End file.
